Caramel Apples
by Shadows In Straight Jackets
Summary: GhiraDemiLink , Link's favorite holiday is finally here and the captured ex hero has gotten permission to celebrate, But will his obsession with sweets give his masters some idea's of their own? Lemon found here


_**Caution**~ Smut, OOC, Yaoi, Bondage ,S&M, and all those other goodies._

_This is a tribute to Halloween, my favorite Holiday EVER!_

_I made this fanfic originally for the contest on #Spandex-Verse on Deviant Art, so if you have the chance to vote for me that would be great._

_but anyways i hope you like it ^_^_

_Declaimer- I do not own anything from this fanfic ,only the idea and the dress design. _

* * *

Demise and Ghirahim stared in amazement at the castle.  
The one plain black mansion stood with orange streamers, pumpkins with faces cut out and a candle inside.  
There was fake bats made of cut out parchment and spider webs everywhere.

The men who had only been gone the afternoon had come back to this.  
Not sure what to think Demise and Ghirahim entered the castle to find it just as 'decorated'..  
Hearing some sort of faint music playing they investigated.  
Entering the dining room they found bowels of chocolates and pies along with caramel dipped apples.

The music had gotten louder along with a very familiar voice.

_"Boys and girls of every age Wouldn't you like to see something strange?"_

They followed the voice from the dining room to the living room.

_"Come with us and you will see This, our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkins scream in the dead of night"_

They found the small black haired figure on a ladder wearing a long black cape singing along with the tape.

_"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright It's our town, everybody scream In this town of Halloween"_

He was hanging up a white sheet from the drapes with wrist long black gloves.  
" What are you doing?" Ghirahim asked in slight shock.  
"Huh?" The figure lost his balance and fell off the ladder with a thud.  
Blue eyes looked up at the two men ,"Masters, I didn't expect you to be home so soon, I hadn't finished..."

"Link?" Ghirahim stared at the boy.  
"Hero, what is the meaning of all this?" Demise asked, his finger prodding at the candle lit pumpkin face.  
Link scratched awkwardly at the black wig ,giving a nervous smile, his lips looking a bit glossy.  
"This is Halloween.." Link had to hold back a smile at the pun that matched the song.

Just days before Ghirahim and Demise had caught Link in his quarters, cutting at some black fabric (It was probably the cape that adorned his shoulders) .  
It wasn't very often when Link would act out of place, so when he told his masters about Halloween, they were more then happy to oblige to his wishes to bring his favorite holiday to the castle (For a price).  
Though it seemed that their little pet liked to go all out on the decorations.

Link stood up, stepping on the bottom of the cape making the cape tare right above his hips, showing off his outfit underneath.  
" I see you held up your end of the deal," Demise smiled.  
Link blushed as his body was revealed to the two.  
Upon his figure was an orange strapless dress and petticoat, all of this ended just above his knees with little black bows at the hem .  
A tight black corset, his shoulders covered by the (Now short) black cape that was tied with orange string bow.  
His legs had black and orange striped thigh high socks and black high heeled, belt buckle ankle shoes.

It was obviously hard for him just to stand straight in the shoes Ghirahim had gotten him.  
" I do think you are missing something Skychild," Ghirahim smirked.  
Link walked to the little table, cautions not to fall and picked up the large black witches hat with the large orange bow on the side.  
He placed it on his head and it slanted to the left .

Ghirahim smirked, and started to approach the very appetizing boy.  
"Skychild, you look absolutely delicious in this new attire," Ghirahim licked his white lips . "Bu-But I haven't finished decorating," Link argued as Ghirahim slipped his hand under the dress, his hand caressing the hero's ass over cotton panties .  
"And this concerns me why?" Ghirahim licked Links earlobe .

"Ghirahim, contain yourself ," Demise told his sword strictly.  
Ghirahim pouted a bit but backed away as told.  
"I do believe dinner has been served ."  
Link smiled gratefully at Demise who nodded back as Ghirahim walked into the dining room ,clearly annoyed.

Link was quite tired from all the work and Demise unlike Ghirahim ,knew Link had some limitations.  
Dinner usually took a bit of time and it should replenish him .  
"Don't think you are off the hook tonight though Hero. Ghirahim is not the only one you call to," Demise ,gave links ass a firm squeeze before they joined Ghirahim in the dining room.

On the table along with all the treats was three bowels, each filled with stew, large pieces of steak and potato ,with chunks of carrot and corn.  
Eager to dig into the sweets ,Link tried to restrain himself from inhaling the stew to get out of the way.  
The one time of year he would indulge in such sweets and all he had to do was get through this stew.  
Sure they would always eat a bit of dessert at the end of each meal, but nothing quite as delicious as the ones on Halloween.  
After eating large spoonfuls of the stew, trying to act not too rushed.

His act did not go unnoticed by the two demons across from him.  
Both silently smiling at his clear struggles.  
After what felt like an eternity he had finally finished the bowel and a servant took all of their bowels away and placed plates in front of them to serve themselves the sweets.

Ghirahim took a small scoop of candy corn and a slice of pumpkin pie .  
Demise giving into just a slice of dark chocolate cake white chocolate drizzle.  
They watched in amusement as Link couldn't decide what looked better.

First he took a slice of pumpkin pie and added extra cream, taking a large bite of the tasty treat he licked off the thick white cream from his lips before reaching for a very appealing strawberry tart .  
Taking off his gloves he took a bite of the crispy pastry, some jam spilled from the cup to his fingers, almost moaning he licked the sweet tasting strawberry off his fingers.  
Finally ,his eye's set on one very large ,Caramel Apple.  
Sinking his teeth through the rich caramel and sucked at the apple juices that exploded into his mouth ,some dripping down his chin as he broke off the piece of apple , the sweet and sour taste tickling his taste buds.

His moment was soon ruined as he was pulled from the table and slammed against the wall.  
A spot of jam was licked away from the corner of his pouting lips.  
"I wasn't done Ghirahim, " Link told the demon lord ,fairly annoyed.  
"It really was your fault for teasing me, you really should know better," Ghirahim captured Links lips in his tasting the sugary treats Link had so intently consumed.

"Have the boy prepared Ghirahim, I will accompany the two of you in a moment."  
Pulling away the demon lord snapped them to the bedroom, the apple falling from his grip to the floor.  
Link lay on the bed, the sugar making its way to his system .  
Ghirahim conjured up one of his daggers, looking at Link with hungry eye's making the boy squirm ,pushing himself away from the demon lord.

This just wouldn't do for Ghirahim ,taking the boys wrists he pushed them to the bed post ,summoning his power to create chains.  
Smirking, Ghirahim took Links hat ,placing it over his eye's so he wouldn't be able to know what came next.  
Pulling at the cape threads it quickly fell off the boys shoulders, next he tugged at the strings of the corset ,slipping it over his hips.  
Next ,taking the dagger ,Ghirahim slowly dragged the sharp tip down the dress, cutting it off Links body.  
Feeling the pressure of the dagger Link tried to move away ,only succeeding in cutting himself making a him wince.  
"I told you not to move," he could hear the smirk in Ghirahims voice.

Leaning down Ghirahim licked at the line of blood the pooled at the boys chest.  
His hands pushing the panties and petti coat down Links legs, releasing his aching length.  
Taking one of Links pert nipples into his mouth Ghirahim sucked at the hard flesh .  
Feeling Ghirahim pull away, link gasped when he felt a warm thick syrup drizzle over his body.  
"Ghirahim?" Link whimpered.  
"It seems our master has a surprise for you."  
Feeling fingers press at his mouth he complied to find it was thick caramel coated fingers .  
Eager to taste more of the sweetness ,Link lapped and sucked at the fingers letting a bit of a moan escape his mouth.

"Candy whore," Ghirahim smirked as he watched Link suck at Demises fingers, a blush appearing hard on the boys face.  
Taking the bowel of caramel Ghirahim got an idea.  
Taking off his gloves ,he scooped some of the syrup onto his fingers, pressing one at the boys entrance.  
Slipping one finger in he slowly fucked the moaning boy before adding another ,scissoring the two inside of him.  
Leaning forward he licked some of the sweet substance from the boys body ,feeling a shiver run through him.  
Hearing Demise growl , Ghirahim pulled away to see Link sucking at their masters cock ,barely able to take even a few inches .  
Adding the third finger he slowed down the thrusts, rubbing at the boys prostate making him cry out ,realising Demise from his eager mouth.  
Links penis stood hard and dripping with pre cum as Ghirahim pulled the digits out of him and started toying with Links cock.  
"Ghirahim.." Link weakly pulled at the chains that kept him restrained .

"Hmm, well I suppose I could let you out ,but you would have to show me your." Ghirahim smiled, licking his lips ," Appreciation."  
I shiver went down Links back as Ghirahim yanked at the chains ,causing them to break.  
He could have just snapped them away, but what fun would that be?  
"Well, Skychild?" Ghirahim laid back as Link took off his hat and crawled his way to him.  
Looking down at Ghirahims stiff cock ,Link opened his mouth prepared to take it in when Ghirahim paused him for a moment ,pouring a bit of the warm caramel down on his crotch.

A chuckle escaped Demises lips, his red eye's staring at the scene unfolding in front of him.  
Ghirahim catching the low noise ,moaned as his cock was engulfed in Links mouth, his tongue teasing the tip, rubbing the underside.  
What he couldn't fit inside of his mouth Link used his hand to pleasure.  
The sweet taste of caramel mixed with salty pre cum wasn't all that horrible.

Ghirahim could soon feel his orgasm approaching fast, gripping the boys head as he thrusted forward making the Link gag .  
Loudly moaning as cum erupted from his penis into Links mouth ,some spilling out the corners of his mouth, trying to swallow as much as he could.  
"Ghirahim, lean against the bed post," Demise ordered as Ghirahim pulled out of the boy's mouth.  
Immediately following the command ,Demise gripped Link by his hair he pulled him up face to face, Link crying out in pain as he did so.  
Pushing his hot lips against Links ,he bit at his lower lip drawing a bit of blood that was wiped away by his tongue.  
Searching the old hero's mouth ,dragging his tongue around every corner ,getting every taste he could of him .  
Link started to struggle against Demise as he felt low on air, gasping as he was finally released.

"Ghirahim.." Demise didn't have to say anything more before Link was pulled onto the demon lords lap facing him.  
"Prepare yourself, Skychild," Ghirahim whispered to Link, nibbling on his ear as Demise lined himself up with Link's puckered hole.  
Arching his back ,Link gasped as Demise thrusted inside of him sending shivers of pain and pleasure throughout his body.  
Gripping the boy close ,Ghirahim sucked at the flesh ,leaving multiple hickeys trailing down his neck.  
For every thrust Ghirahim had to keep him from falling forward from the powerful blows, the bed shook a bit ,though no one heard it over Links moans and gasps.

One harsh thrust Demise hit Links prostate dead on making him scream in pleasure ,his fists that clenched the sheets pulled at them in shock ,the bowel of caramel splattering all over them. Link was a very loud lover and they all knew it, for someone so tight (in more then one way) it was surprising how fast he could get lost in the pleasure.  
Ghirahim reached down and started to stroke Links weeping member that was currently coated in the thick syrup .  
Crying out ,Link gripped at Ghirahims silky white hair ,nether of them noticing that he had spread the caramel from his hands to the lords fine hair .  
Licking a spot of caramel off of Ghirahims cheek, moving away he locked their lips together and Ghirahim could taste the sweet Caramel mixed with the familiar taste of his little hero.

Demise was not to be ignored in this, biting down on Links neck ,he lapped at the caramel mixed blood .  
Ghirahim Breaking the kiss when he felt tears fall to his face, moved his lips to his masters.  
Sharing the taste of their little hero between their lips, Ghirahim wrapping his arms around their shoulders ,holding his master close and his slave closer.

His stomach rubbing against Links hard member feeling it twitch ,Demise groaning as Links hole gripped him like a vice.  
Spilling his cum over himself and Ghirahim, Link slouched forward ,exhausted .  
Not long after Demise spilled his seed inside Link ,taking a moment before pulling out ,Ghirahim lay down on the mattress ,Link holding close to him, his eye's heavy.  
Demise allowed a smile to crack at his lips ,his pets were a mess.

Hickeys and bites covered Links body, his wig had been ripped off at some point ,on one leg he had lost a shoe and on the other, his stocking was around his cav ,Caramel spatters were still over his body.  
Ghirahims hair was a mess going every which way ,caramel stuck in parts, surely he would be in a sour mood when he wakes up.  
Giving into the call of sleep ,Demise lay beside his faithful servants, Link leaned into his touch gripping close as he could without letting go of Ghirahim.  
"Happy Halloween ,Link," Ghirahim whispered to the sleeping boy.  
Demise pulling the crimson blankets every their bodies ,he leaned to blow out the candles, pausing for only a moment as he saw the forgotten Caramel apple on the floor.  
Smirking he waved away the fire from the candles, laying back down .

"Happy Halloween.. Hero..."

* * *

_Yep so thats it, I hope you like it and please don't forget to review ^_^_


End file.
